(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Electrophotography is a widely prevalent technique employed in copiers, printers, etc. Recent years have seen emergence of a technology of providing a surface layer (protective layer) on a photosensitive layer surface of an electrophotographic photosensitive member (hereinafter may be simply referred to as a “photosensitive member”) used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.